Amor Prohibido
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Lucy es hermana de Natsu... sus sentimientos la estan comiendo por dentro quiere decirle cuanto lo ama pero... el problema es que son hermanos que pasara?... Oneshot tiene un poco de humor :D


Aquí les dejo un oneshot, creo que este día he estado inspirada para escribir espero que les guste … a leer ¡!

Amor prohibido

Hola mi nombre es Lucy, me describiría como una persona algo torpe y sensible. Mi familia esta compuesta por Layla mi mama, Jude mi papa y mi hermano mayor Natsu nuestra familia es adinerada pues se dedica a enseñar como hacer la ceremonia del té. Nuestra vida era normal… o algo así. Mi hermano mayor Natsu, nos separan a penas once meses de edad, si como ustedes piensan es muy raro. Esa diferencia tan pequeña nos hace compartir un montón, él es excelente en todo lo que tenga que ver con cocina, me intento enseñar… muy mala idea, yo solo sirvo para picar verduras y cuidar que algo no se queme pues… cuando intente cocinar tuvieron que remodelar la cocina completa, no era un lindo panorama. No yo sirvo para inventar historias y novelas, aunque todavía no he dejado leer a nadie mi ni siquiera a mi hermano.

Con Natsu nos llevamos muy bien pero hace un tiempo empecé a sentir cosas extrañas por él, lo se pensaran "es tu hermano mayor", pero no puedo parar estas emociones que me atacan sin piedad cada vez que lo siento cerca y por ello me aleje de el para que no se diera cuenta.

Mi hermano es un tanto… mujeriego, solo en este trimestre a tenido tres novias, sus relaciones amorosas no son en realidad eso, si no que si tu se lo pides el acepta sin vacilar, eso me tiene sin cuidado pero… y si algún día llegara a encontrar a la chica indicada, yo tendría que colocar mi mejor cara aparentando felicidad por él, mientras que en mi interior me estaría matando de la desesperación, no seria justo pero… como ya dije es muy extraño enamorarse de tu HERMANO, en primera instancia pensé "es amor de familia", al carajo tu no le intentas dar un beso a tu familia… no, eso no pasa. Quisiera decirle mis sentimientos pero no, simplemente me esta prohibido decir tal estupidez.

-Hola, ya llegue-dije mientras me sacaba los zapatos a la entrada. Me encontré con una nota en sima de la mesa, leí atentamente y una gran sorpresa me asalto. Lo que decía era:

"Hija e hijo

Hoy tenemos una importante

cena, por lo cual esta noche no

llegaremos a dormir a la casa,

por favor hagan la cena y cuiden

la casa.

Con cariño mamá.

Estaría sola con el!, no, eso no, tengo que hacer algo para no tenerlo cerca o se dará cuenta. Me trate de esconder en la extensa oficina de nuestro padre, cuando lo hice, aun me seguía sintiendo expuesta al "peligro" (mi hermano), me sentía raramente como un ciervo corriendo por que lo están casando, en acto desesperado mi agache, gatee llegando a una estantería baja, donde me decidí esconde, pero tratando de acomodarme levante demasiado la cabeza chocando con una tabla que contenía muchos archivadores, solté un gritito ahogado, los archivadores cayeron haciendo mucho ruido. Natsu corrió asustado hasta donde yo me encontraba, le dije que estaba bien, que había sido un pequeño accidente que lo arreglaba sola. Cuando me dejo sola, suspire aliviada. No podía creer que tenerlo frente a mi me pusiera tan… nerviosa y torpe… nah mas torpe de lo que ya era.

-maldita sea, ni siquiera sirvo para ser discreta…- susurre fastidiada, me hinqué cerrando los ojos por un momento. Me dedicaba a recoger los archivadores pero había uno en especial que llamo mi atención y fue por que tenia la foto de Natsu pequeño, me di cuanta de que eran las hojas de registro familiar, la tome entre mis manos, me dieron curiosidad grandes letras, que al leerlas me tomaron desprevenida, decían: "**NIÑO** **ADOPTADO**"

Esperen!, como es posible que sea adoptado?, pero… su color de pelo extrañamente rosado, mis dos padres eran rubios, mi mama decía que él era hijo de un noviazgo que no resulto… pero ahora todo calzaba a la perfección. Maldita sea me habían engañado por tanto tiempo, mientras yo sufría para no decirle lo que sentía por el, pero… ahora menos podía decirle como me sentía. No podía ser yo la desgraciada que le dijera "eres adoptado, pero te amo"… no eso nunca pasaría, no quiero lastimarlo y si para ello tenia que ser su hermana pequeña hasta el fin de los tiempos… así seria.

A ese idiota, hiperactivo, que le gusta demasiado pelear y enfrentarse con Gray, compañero de clase, lo amaba, por lo menos ya no podía seguir ocultándomelo a mí, por lo menos no a mi. Su sonrisa, esa maldita persistencia y fe que tenía eran sus mejores cualidades, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa y me animaba… no puedo explicar cuanto lo amo.

Camine cual zombi, llegue a la cocina donde se encontraba él, por un momento lo mi con mucha pena. Rápidamente lo ayude a hacer la cena, sin mirarlo… todavía no podía salir de mi asombro y la pena me inundaba por no poder decirle que lo amaba. Cuanto podría llegar a doler?... no sabría decirte, pero hasta el momento era insoportable. Al sentarnos en la mesa, comenzó a hablar animadamente sobre algo que no escuche, estaba metida en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar.

-Lucy?...- pregunto alarmado, yo no conteste. Se acercó a mí quedando a un lado mio y con una mano levanto mi cara lentamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados para no verlo, pero esas lágrimas de tristeza seguían presentes. Un abrazo repentino de su parte izo que para de llorar, para poder devolver el abrazo, aun mas triste que ante llore sonoramente en su hombro.

No podía rendirme tan fácilmente… no le diría que lo amaba, pero se lo insinuaría, daría lo mejor de mi y si no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos me daría completamente por vencida.

-Estas mejor ahora?- me pregunto después de varios minutos de llanto, asentí mientras me limpiaba con la manga los restos de lagrimas que estaban en mis ojos- quieres contarme lo que te paso…?-negué- bueno no importa…- guardo silencio- YA SE ESTA NOCHE DORMIREMOS JUNTOS!- me sobre salte no solo por su grito, si no por lo que decía- si eso eso- sonreía como un niño pequeño, a quien se le acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea de su vida y esta demasiado orgulloso de esta. Me arrastro hasta su cuarto, que estaba decorado con grandes imágenes de dragones y cosas por el estilo.

-Definitivamente tienes unos gustos demasiado extraños- dije mientras sonreía de lado.

-JA!... mira quien habla, si tu eres la que tiene pegado en la pared llaves extrañas- contrataco. Me apunto con un dedo acusador muy cerca mio.

-Por lo menos yo no sueño con tirar fuego por la boca- dije algo enojada, se sonrojo un poco, en ese preciso instante quería tener una cámara para guardar el momento ya que se veía demasiado adorable.

-Pero…-pensó por un momento- yo no tengo un perro que parece muñeco de nieve- levanto una ceja pero rápidamente contrataque.

- A si?... a mi me gusta, pero sabes mi perro es mas normal que tu gato azul con aires de pájaro- no reímos a carcajadas, se me había olvidado por completo que estábamos solos, en realidad era agradable estar así con él.

Agarre un almohada y la lance a su cara tomándolo desprevenido, como venganza me persiguió por el cuarto, (que era bastante grande) cuando me alcanzo comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, lo cual no soportaba me quede rápidamente sin aire, escape pero no por mucho, en un intento desesperado de escapar me lance a la cama, grabe error. Di media vuelta mirando hacia el techo y justo en ese momento Natsu se lanzo hacia mi, para continuar con la tortura, claro que quedo a escasos centímetros de mi cara, los dos al instante nos sonrojamos, pero en un segundo se separo.

-Ja si nos viera mi novia, creo que se enojaría-esperen novia?... de nuevo esta de novio con alguien. Raramente esta vez me dolió de sobre manera que me dijera eso- bueno no debería, por que somos hermanos- hermanos, hermanos, hermanos… hermanos, esa palabra daba vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza por muchos rato antes de que Natsu volviera a hablar-… no es que sienta nada por ti que no sea hermandad- escuche como claramente algo se rompía dentro de mi, me rindo!

Eso es, no puedo decirle nada. Pero aunque me dijera eso, todavía podía sentir el desgarrador dolor en mi corazón, no donde antes se encontraba, por que ahora eran jirones de él. Me levente casi cayéndome en el intento, mi estúpido "hermano" al cual amaba, trato de ayudarme con una mano, la cual golpee para que se alejara de mi. Su cara no la podía ver, por que no podía… me dolía, demasiado. Salí de la habitación a tropezones, para luego correr hasta el jardín de azotea, pero antes de nada tome la hoja de registro de mi hermano, para destruirla y así nunca se diera cuenta de que es adoptado. Corría una leve briza, bastante agradable que me ayudo a relajarme, pero estaba claro que de mis ojos corrían lagrima, las cuales serian definitivamente las ultimas que demarraría por él. Tome el papel entre mis temblorosas manos, lo observe con nostalgia y luego de una esquina empecé a romperlo, pero ante de que terminara una voz llamo mi atención.

-Acaso… no quieres aceptar que no soy tu hermano, quiere pensar que si lo soy- no era una pregunta era un afirmación. Negué, pero acaso el sabia que era adoptado?... leyendo mi mente contesto- si, ase ya casi dos años- me sorprendí por que desde ase casi dos años comencé a sentir algo por él, que coincidencia o no?- Por que lo rompes?

-Por que… me rendí- me miro extrañado, suspire- ya no importa… hermano- baje un poco la cabeza ante esta palabra.

-SI…SI IMPORTA POR QUE YO NO TE QUIERO COMO HERMANA!- rápidamente levante la cabeza, encontrándome con él a escasos centímetros de mi cara- solo quiero…-cerro fuertemente sus ojos- … solo quiero que me ames- una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su perfectas mejillas.

-Pe…pero- no podía salir de mi asombro, eran demasiadas cosas para una noche todavía no procesaba del todo el hecho que no sea mi hermano, y quería que le respondiera a su declaración, claro que mi repuesta era que lo amaba pero… la curiosidad me pico y decidí preguntar lo que me atormentaba desde hace ya mucho- Porque salías con tantas chicas?- las palabras salieron casi de corrido, el sonrió de lado con mucha pena.

-Pues por que me enamore de ti y …- suspiro angustiado- no quería decirte que en realidad no era tu hermano, por esa razón trataba de olvidarte... eso era una tarea muy complicada y no la pude cumplir-no podía creer en todo lo que me estaba diciendo… ósea que, él siempre me quiso de la misma manera que yo a él, pero ninguno de los dos tubo el valor de decir nada. Lo abrace por el cuello muy fuerte, él hizo lo mismo, en un abrazo realmente cálido, no de esos que se dan los hermanos… no, no era de eso, este era uno donde los dos nos uníamos y complementábamos, se sentía muy bien.

- Te amo Natsu…- nos alejamos quedando nuestras caras enfrentadas, nos acercamos lentamente uniendo nuestros labios, en un beso tierno, desesperado, aliviado y con algo de miedo. Pero lo disfrutamos demasiado por eso no nos preocupamos.

Luego de eso tuvimos muchos, nah, tuvimos demasiados problemas por parte de mis padres, pero terminaron entendiendo. Cuando llegamos de la mano a la escuela, todos pero digo TODOS nos miraron extrañados, a mis amigas les explique que no eramos hermanos y todo eso, el rumor se expandió haciendo que todos nos comprendieran, o así me gusta creerlo.

Bueno este es un oneshot me inspire con un manga … xD saque la idea por que la trama era completamente diferente, espero que les gustara

.

.

BUENO… NO ME GUSTA QUE AGAN ESTO EN

LOS FICS PERO NECESITO HACERLO

UNA VEZ :( BUENO LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA HISTORIA

QUE SE LLAMA "SECRETO DE MAGOS" TRATA DE:

QUE LUCY Y SU MAMA VIVEN EN UN MUNDO

DONDE LA MAGIA ESTA PROHIBIDA, PERO SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS

ESTAN SUCEDIENDO Y LOS HUMANOS SIN PODERES

NO PUEDEN CONTROLARLO, POR ESO TIENE

LA MISION DE RECORRER EL CONTINENTE BUSCANDO

A LOS MEJORE MAGOS PARA LA MISIÓN

CLARO QUE AL ENCONTRAR A CIERTO DRAGÓN SLAYER

SE ENAMORA… TENDRAN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS,

DECILUCIONES, MOMENTOS ROMANTICO, GRACIOSOS, ETC

ESPERO QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA

SE DESPIDE AKUMY-CHAN

Dejen REVIEWS ME INPIRAN :D


End file.
